


Overcome

by analog08, rhincoln



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: (in a good way though), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding, Crying, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Overstimulation, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analog08/pseuds/analog08, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhincoln/pseuds/rhincoln
Summary: They’d been planning it for a while now. Or, it had been running through Rhett’s mind, but most of the time he had been too shy to bring it up.Turns out he was just as shy while they were doing it, but Rhett knew that he could trust Link to lead him through it.





	Overcome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhinkythingz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhinkythingz/gifts).



> sometimes you see a picture of Rhett and you go, "damn, he looks like a bottom there" and then a couple days later you're in a Google Docs with your friend co-writing it 
> 
>  
> 
> [here is that picture](https://i.imgur.com/b0FKA78.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> [and here is that friend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhincoln/pseuds/rhincoln)

They’d been planning it for a while now.

They had moved in together straight after college. There was no point in considering any other living arrangements as they’d already gotten used to living together, they got along very well, and Rhett admitted he was in love with Link when they were fifteen years old. Almost by default, it was a done deal on both parts. In their senior year of college they’d sat huddled over one of the computers in the library for hours, searching for apartments together. One of the first ones that caught their eye was a spacious studio in Raleigh — at the open house, the landlord didn’t pry about why exactly they didn’t mind the one-bedroom arrangement or why they inquired about the thickness of the drywall. After that, they didn’t feel like shopping around, they could deal with the setbacks of this apartment (not that there were many to begin with). The building was nicely situated, and Link had liked the decor so much that he’d almost instantly dragged Rhett along to shop for matching appliances.

When they talked about it, it was always a _maybe_ or _some day_ , but it never quite left Rhett’s mind. He didn’t bring it up to Link that often; when he did, Link was always soothing. Rhett appreciated it, but he also wished Link wouldn’t be _that_ attentive, sometimes. So, he decided to take matters into his own hands, no matter how nervous and hot under the collar it made him feel.

It was a day like any other for Rhett: he woke up in Link’s arms, kissed him good morning, blew him in the same vein. They got breakfast and went to work, barely separating after their goodbye kisses. They revisited the kissing in the car on their way to work, in Rhett’s cubicle when work was slow, in the break room when they were alone, and in the bathroom once, for good measure.    
  
In the afternoon, having come back home, they paused their lazy cuddling to go grocery shopping. The store was pretty uneventful, aside from a few curious stares they got when Link stood on the shopping cart opposite Rhett. His boyfriend just chuckled to himself and pushed his hands down against the handle to prevent Link from tipping it and losing his balance. He was prone to accidents, and while it would have been pretty funny to see the look on Link’s face as the cart flew out from under him, Rhett was kinder than that. Most of the time. 

And lately Link took such good care of Rhett, all Rhett wanted to do was reciprocate with kindness. And especially on that day, Rhett made sure he was good for Link. 

So, when they were putting away the perishables, Rhett decided to throw a wrench into that whole routine. He finished emptying his bags first, crumpled them up and tucked them into their designated drawer by the sink and then stalked over to Link. He caught him by surprise when he grasped his wrist, and Link looked up at him inquisitively. 

At times, Rhett felt bashful, but he never really let it on. This time, however, it was like he couldn’t look Link in the eyes, couldn’t stop his voice from catching. “Bedroom, after,” he barely uttered. It was really too soft for Rhett’s liking, he guessed that Link had really rubbed off on him.

Link looked up at him and Rhett finally allowed himself to catch his gaze. The look was enough to convey Rhett’s message.  _ Trust me _ .

Link’s eyes flicked down to Rhett’s lips and he swallowed roughly before nodding back. 

They packed away the rest of the stuff, barely touching, feeling electrified if they did accidentally brush up against one another. After everything was put away, Link took a few moments to stall and make it seem like he wasn’t desperately running to the bedroom. Rhett didn’t judge him for practically making a beeline for the bed — Rhett followed right behind him, close at his heels.

Link sat on the bed, mouth agape as he looked at Rhett, gaze instantly falling down the length of Rhett’s body. Rhett stood in front of him, and Link leaned back a little, eyes heavy-lidded like he was ready to give himself over in an instant. Rhett had never seen him as confused as when instead of undressing Link to fuck him into their mattress, Rhett just sat down next to him.

A hand came to rest on Link’s knee and Rhett leaned in. Link was on the same page instantly, leaning forward to meet Rhett as he pressed a soft kiss to his lips. When they pulled away, Rhett leaned his forehead against his boyfriend’s and took a breath, steeling himself before speaking.   
  
“I wanna try.” 

Maybe Link’s breath caught, or maybe it was Rhett’s ears playing tricks on him, but when Link went to respond, his voice gave him away. “Y-yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Rhett said, feeling his heart begin to race.

“When?” Link asked, reaching out to cover Rhett’s hand with his own.

Rhett turned his palm over and gave Link’s hand a squeeze. “Now’s as good a time as any, brother,” Rhett tried to say casually, but it came out in an elated, breathless whisper. 

Link huffed out one humorless laugh. 

“Gracious.”

Rhett had a moment of uncertainty where he wondered if he’d messed this whole thing up, wondered if he should have asked Link instead of trying to surprise him. He knew Link didn’t like surprises, even if they had discussed this before, maybe he should have just  _ asked _ .

And then Link’s standing, standing in front of him and leaning down to kiss Rhett hard. Link’s hands came to the sides of Rhett’s face, tilting his head up right where he wanted him. Rhett didn’t move much, just enjoyed the feeling of Link’s assertive hands on his face and neck. 

Rhett was aware that his neck must’ve been burning under Link’s palms, just as he knew that his cheeks were, but it was hard for him to focus on anything aside from the completely open display of love and reverence in Link’s eyes. 

“You’re.. ready?” 

Rhett nodded, throat dry. “I’ve been wanting to for a while — you know that, but I… I did some research and I’m ready tonight.”

Rhett could tell that Link was trying to keep his reaction as even-keeled as possible, but his giddiness shone through as he leaned in to capture Rhett’s lips roughly. One of his hands came to rest on the back of Rhett’s head and Rhett sighed into the kiss.

Rhett was still holding onto Link’s wrist as Link kissed him softly. Rhett was unused to being the shorter one, but he found himself liking it. It seemed to bring a new sense of confidence in Link, and heput a hand on the back of Rhett’s neck, nails scraping against Rhett’s scalp. Rhett felt like he could bust one right then and there, which he suspected Link could gather from the high whine that escaped Rhett’s throat. Rhett’s hand tightened around Link’s wrist. He couldn’t wait for Link to absolutely wreck him.

When Link pulled away, Rhett leaned forward to chase him, but he was quickly stopped by Link’s low voice. “Lay back for me, bo.” 

It felt like getting the wind knocked out of him, but still, Rhett obeyed and laid back with his weight resting on his elbows. Link was looming above him at the foot of the bed and Rhett felt small for the first time in years; He’d towered over the people his age and their parents for as long as he could remember. The last time he felt this nervous and intimidated in front of his best friend, he was fifteen years old, using their talking rocks as a way to clear his conscience and admit his feelings for Link. 

Link’s responding smile was enough to have a wave of calm wash over Rhett, and he relaxed back, waiting for Link to take him. Link covered Rhett’s body with his own, muttering, “Gonna take good care of ya,” in between his kisses. Eventually, Rhett let his weight rest fully against the bed, hands coming forward to rest on Link’s wide shoulders.

Rhett couldn’t help but smile back up at him, face calm and trusting as he scooted further up the bed. Link moved with him, apparently unable to stop kissing him for longer than two seconds. Link cradled his face in his hands, kissing him languidly now. Link pulled back to kiss at Rhett’s throat as he let his hands creep down to Rhett’s sides and underneath his shirt, tickling at his hipbones. Rhett was doing his best to let Link lead, but as always Link was too loving and caring and Rhett had to push him away a little so that he could quickly pull his own shirt off. 

Link stayed above him, weight resting on his fists and knees and he looked at Rhett with such clear fondness and adoration before leaning down to kiss Rhett's forehead. "Eager, huh?"   
Eager was an understatement. The only thing Rhett wanted off more than Link’s clothes were his own pants, which he’d been straining against since Link climbed on top of him. 

Rhett flushed, but nodded all the same. Surging upward, he kissed Link quickly. “Please.” He let his head fall back against the bed, still staring Link down. 

Link chuckled softly, but leaned his weight onto his left arm as he opened their nightstand with his right. In doing so, he managed to accidentally elbow Rhett in the jaw and his head turned toward his boyfriend immediately. They met eyes and for a second and there was shock on both of their faces before Rhett broke out into peals of laughter.

“Oh gosh, I’m sorry,” Link stammered, hands coming to Rhett’s face instantly. 

Link laughed with him shortly thereafter, leaning his forehead against Rhett’s.

As their laughter tapered off and they tried to catch their breath, Rhett tilted Link’s chin up and kissed him gently. When he pulled away, his voice was soft and fond despite his words.

“You are such a dork.”

Link scoffed, but there was no real emotion behind it. “You want me to leave you here, ya jerk?”

Rhett just smiled up at him, knowing it wouldn’t happen in a million years. Rhett’s hand left his chin and came up to tangle in the back of Link’s hair as Rhett mumbled, “I love you”, against his lips, diving in to kiss him again.  

“Oh?” Link breathed against his lips, and Rhett pulled him back on top of himself.

“But you really gotta get my pants off soon, man,” Rhett said, smiling up at Link as he floundered about, hands going for Rhett’s belt immediately. 

Rhett got Link to take his pants off easily enough, and Rhett reached up himself to rid Link of his shirt. Link pushed him back down, mouthing at his neck as he touched him over his boxers, and Rhett couldn’t take it anymore. “Can you just…” he said before he groaned, turning over onto his front so that he could reach the nightstand himself and get the lube. Face already buried in the juncture of his other arm, Rhett reached back blindly to hand Link the lube.    
  
He could hear Link’s soft laughter, and then he could feel it, along with Link’s warm breath, in the crook of his neck as Link leaned down to whisper. “Okay, okay,” Link said, sounding happy. He placed a fleeting kiss behind Rhett’s ear. “Turn around, bo. Wanna see ya.” 

Rhett really didn’t feel like turning around — partly because of embarrassment, partly because with Link resting over Rhett’s back, Link’s bulge was just in the right spot, even with all the clothes between them. Rhett pushed himself up a little, just to see how Link would react. 

He could feel hot breath against the side of his neck when Link sighed into it. Rhett decided he really, really liked that. A hand reached back to rest on the side of Link’s hip before grabbing onto his jeans for leverage and pulling Link tighter against his ass.

“Goodness, Rhett — turn around,” Link said. He sounded more demanding than the last time and he grabbed Rhett’s shoulder in order to flip him over. Rhett let himself be put into place, gasped when the back of his head hit the mattress again. Link immediately crashed their lips and bodies together and  _ God _ , Rhett couldn’t help but think.  _ Finally _ .

His hands reached down under Link’s jeans, fingertips ghosted along Link’s clothed ass. Rhett felt like his mind and body were going into overdrive and Link hadn’t even begun to fuck him yet.

The second Link pulled away, Rhett was begging breathlessly. “Pants off, please.” 

_ When being asked that nicely, how could Link refuse?  _

Of course he couldn’t. Rhett just smiled politely up at him as he watched Link struggle in taking his jeans off as fast as he could. Rhett slipped his own boxers off easily, spreading his legs on either side of Link as he enjoyed the feeling of cool air on his bare skin. 

Looking a little breathless, Link, almost as if trying to catch up, nodded before pulling his own underpants down. Rhett sat up to help him shimmy them off his legs and Link smiled down at him gratefully, a hand coming to rest on the nape of Rhett’s neck. When they were both finally naked, Link used the hand as a way to pull Rhett in for a gentle kiss. Rhett accepted it for a few seconds, but he quickly grew impatient and a whine came from the back of his throat.

Rhett reached blindly on the bed for the lube and when he found it, he pushed in into Link’s chest. The blue-eyed man pulled back, looked down and laughed when he realized what Rhett was prompting.

“Please just —  _ fuck, _ put your fingers in me already, Link.” Rhett cheeks flushed crimson and he couldn’t look up, even though he knew Link was just as eager to.

Link laughed, high-spirited and zesty, and gave Rhett a quick nod as if to say that Rhett was completely right. It felt good being right, but not as good as it feels when Link brings his hand down to Rhett’s perineum, completely ignoring his dick with a teasing smile. Maybe Rhett had been a little too eager in wanting Link’s fingers inside him, but he doesn’t regret it for a second. His breath caught in his throat when he heard the cap on the bottle of lube pop. Link took his hand away from Rhett’s ass to coat it, and then pressed the tip of his slick index finger to Rhett’s hole.

Rhett’s head fell flat against the mattress at Link’s touch and the muscles of his thighs twitched underneath his skin. Link chuckled, but continued on, circling against his entrance. Link couldn’t seem to keep the smile off his face, as if loving to bear witness to Rhett’s physical and vocal reactions to being touched like this for the first time. When Link finally got a steady rhythm, Rhett let out a shuddering breath and his eyelids slide shut. 

Link’s tongue came out to wet his lips and he added the slightest pressure with his fingertip. A low groan escaped Rhett’s throat and he shifted his hips upwards, closer to Link. Rhett had attempted something similar to this while he was alone, but it never felt like this. 

Really though, he should have expected that. His life had been improved by Link in every aspect, why would this be any different?

As Rhett’s got his eyes shut, he feels breath ghost over his chest for a second, before Link’s tongue is coming forward to swipe against his nipple. His mouth is hanging slack by this point, the onslaught of sensations on his hole and chest too much for him to bear.

Link spoke softly then, mouth still against Rhett’s skin. “You ready, bo?”

“Mmm.” Rhett could only nod in response, throwing an arm over his eyes to hide his face.  

And then nothing happened. 

Rhett was waiting for the pressure to change, waiting for Link to speak, waiting for  _ something _ . After a few seconds, he whimpered, frustrated, in the back of his throat, and tilted his head to look down at Link, arm still resting over his brow.

Link looked up at him from his chest and started slowly pushing in at the same time, smiling up at Rhett devilishly, but also as if he were in disbelief of Rhett. 

“Told you I wanna see you, Rhett.” Link’s left hand came up to wrap around Rhett’s wrist, gently pulling it away from his face. Rhett moved without much persuasion — both because of the feeling of Link  _ finally _ fucking him open and because Rhett had gotten over his shyness. He’d been waiting for this for God knows how long and he was finally getting it. When his face was exposed, he could tell just how hot his skin had gotten in contrast to the air in the room.

Even though he couldn’t have cared less at this point, Rhett was still aware that he looked embarrassing, probably as red as a tomato. “Why? You wanna make fun of me for needin’ it this bad?”

Link looked down at Rhett with a look Rhett could only have described as stern, and it made Rhett’s dick twitch.    
  
“Rhett,” Link said carefully, leaning down to kiss his chest before looking up at him through those beautiful, long eyelashes. Link leaned up a little, balancing his weight on one arm as he used his other hand to grip the back of Rhett’s neck, forcing Rhett to look up at him. “You think I don’t need it just as bad?” Link asked, leaning in to press the side of his face to Rhett’s, mouth just an inch away from kissing him. “D’you even know how beautiful you are?” Link asked, pulling his finger out so he could add another.  

Tears welled up in the corner of Rhett’s eyes, whether it be from the stretch or the blatant affection, he didn’t really know, but he blinked them away all the same. The new digit was an adjustment for him, his cock resting half-hard against his belly while he grew accustomed to the feeling. Rhett chose to ignore Link’s question, but Link wouldn’t have it. 

Link pulled back so they were looking at each other eye-to-eye. His thumb ran down the side of Rhett’s neck and Rhett’s breath faltered for a second. “You’re the best lookin’ man in the world.” Link’s voice was soft and utterly assured, corner of his mouth turned up like he was proud to have bagged Rhett.

They held each other’s gaze for a moment, Rhett’s chest heaving below Link’s and Link hovering above him, unnervingly calm considering who he was as a person. 

Rhett couldn’t believe that he was looking into the eyes of the boy he’d loved as long as he could remember. They were just as hopeful and inviting and warm as they’d been on the first day they met. It caught him by surprise, the single tear that escaped the corner of Rhett’s eye, falling down over his temple and into his hairline. 

Link pulled his fingers away as if he’d been burned and Rhett groaned in frustration, almost taking Link’s hand and forcing the few fingers back up into himself.   
  
“Rhett, you gotta tell me if I’m hurtin’ ya…” Link said, stroking the back of Rhett’s neck lightly.    
  
Rhett pulled him in, kissing him as more tears came, unwilling to let Link go until he calmed down, at least a little. There was no way he would be able to put into words what he felt, but he was far from hurt. He hoped that Link could tell by his desperate looks, touches, and words.

“I need you,” Rhett said, sniffling a little, making himself laugh. “Link, I love you, but just fuck me,  _ please.” _

Link didn’t look entirely convinced, but he trusted Rhett, trusted him with all that he had. He had to make sure, though. He looked at his boyfriends glassy eyes before asking again, “You’re  _ sure _ ?”

When Rhett answered him, his voice was watery and tight. “Please, Link.” He was nodding along with his own words and he wasn’t even aware of it.

There was a moment of hesitation before Rhett felt tentative fingers running up his inner thigh and he shuddered below Link. When Link returned to him, Rhett was already slick and waiting and Link’s fingers slid into him easily. Immediately, Rhett was gasping and shifting his hips back against Link’s hand.

“Fuck, Rhett. You ready for another one already?” Link voice was low and his tone incredulous.

“Yeah, baby,” Rhett’s voice was low and rough, and he closed his eyes as he enjoyed the pressure of Link adding a third finger. Rhett brought his own hands to Link’s chest, felt him up and pulled him closer before he ran his fingers over Link’s collarbones and up to his shoulders, hanging on while Link pushed further into him. “Nnn—” Rhett let out a strained sound, tilting his head to the side, and Link stilled, so Rhett urged him on softly, “Feels so good…” 

Link leaned down and buried his face in the crook of Rhett’s neck, kissing him there as he thrust his fingers in and out of Rhett. Rhett wondered if Link knew that he was taking him apart completely — maybe Link could tell by the moans that escaped Rhett’s lips, which got louder by the second.  Rhett wondered if this was how he made Link feel — did he make Link this desperate? He felt like he couldn’t focus on anything except for the stretch and shallow thrust of Link’s thick fingers.

Rhett pushed back a little, but even though the feeling of Link’s fingers was lovely, it was not nearly enough. Rhett’s hips stuttered forward to meet Link’s hand, in fact Rhett felt like his entire body was shaking, every part of him begging to be closer to Link. Link was incredible, so good and so caring, but he was still too careful, kissing Rhett’s face and neck as he slowly fucked him with his fingers.    
  
Rhett figured that Link’s teasing wasn’t deliberate, in fact he didn’t even know if Link had picked up on just how badly Rhett wanted to get pounded by him. Rhett figured it wouldn’t kill him to give Link a few verbal cues. 

“Want me to turn ‘round?” Rhett muttered to Link. 

Link pulled back from Rhett’s neck to look him in the eyes, a smirk at the corner of his lips. “It’s up to you, man.” He bit his bottom lip and looked down at Rhett’s lips. “How do you want me to fuck you?” Blue eyes meet green once again and Rhett felt embarrassment coursing through him, but his neglected cock also twitched in interest. His mind went blank, so he cleared his throat and put a hand on Link’s sternum, pushing him back slightly. Link laughed and sat back on his heels while Rhett turned to lay on his stomach, face buried in his arms. He felt Link shift his weight behind him and Rhett instinctively shifted his hips back, presenting his ass to him. Judging by the groan that ripped through his chest, Link enjoyed the view.

“Fuck, Rhett.”

Rhett mumbled back, voice sounding distorted with how his lips were pressed against the crook of his elbow. “Wish you would.”

Rhett could feel the palms of Link’s hands on the back of his thighs instantly, yet Link took his time feeling him up, palming and squeezing. Rhett raised himself up on his knees a little, pushed his ass even closer to Link.

He could hear Link fiddling with the bottle of lube from behind him, and his heart began to race at the implication. A moment later, a quiet moment that seemed to stretch on forever, Rhett felt something press against his entrance, and as Link dragged it down a little, Rhett realised it was definitely not a finger.   
  
Link’s dry hand was stroking Rhett’s ass, moving up to his lower back before dipping to the side where Link could grab hold of Rhett’s waist.    
  
“You want it?” Link whispered.

Rhett wanted it so bad that he was afraid to answer the question.    
  
“Hm?” Link followed up, and Rhett thought he would have minded the teasing, but his dick definitely didn’t. 

“Please,” Rhett mumbled, barely audible. Link must have heard him, though, because soon enough Rhett felt pressure at his most sensitive spot, and then he could feel Link pushing in.   
  
Link was deathly slow, which Rhett appreciated in theory. In reality, he was gagging for it.   
  
“Lemme know if it’s too much,” Link whispered, moving just a fraction more. Rhett was so needy that he almost snapped at Link and mumbled, “ _ Don’t sound too confident _ ”, but he knew that he was going to need a moment to adjust to the intrusion, so he bit his tongue.

Rhett reached a hand back, searching for Link’s and holding on tight when he found it, nodding vehemently into his elbow. Rhett could feel Link’s hand cover his own immediately, and they threaded their fingers together. Rhett stopped responding to Link verbally entirely, hoping the silent treatment would finally urge Link to push in — and Link did.  

Rhett grit his teeth in anticipation, and the pressure was a lot, but a lot was just how much Rhett needed. Save for a husky, “God,” Link was quiet too, breathing heavily as he pushed further into Rhett. 

Rhett’s fingers tightened both around the handful of pillow he held onto, and Link’s own hand and he buried his face further into the crook of his arm. Link pushed in further and further, but still didn’t bottom out, and even so Rhett felt tears prickle at the corners of his eyes. He hid his face from Link, but it was as if Link could feel that Rhett was crying.   
  
Link stopped and leaned forward to kiss in between Rhett’s shoulder blades, his hips still far away from Rhett’s.    
  
“You okay?” Link asked, so sweetly, and Rhett could feel his eyes overflow. No one had ever been as good to him as Link — physically Rhett felt like he was in heaven, and it was incredible to completely let go of any of his inhibitions and open up in front of Link, even if that meant blubbering into the pillow. 

Rhett nodded, eyes closed tight. He squeezed Link’s hand again, “I’ll tell you to stop if I need it just — please… More,” he uttered the last word so brokenly, but thankfully Link didn’t seem to mind, it was like he knew exactly what Rhett needed. 

Link laughed fondly and leaned in to kiss the nape of Rhett’s neck before grabbing Rhett’s waist for leverage and sinking in deeper. Rhett pushed his hips back, closing the distance of those last few millimetres, until he was sitting flush against Link’s thighs. 

Rhett let out a long, shuddering breath as he adjusted to the length of his boyfriend for the first time. He tried his hardest not to let his thighs shake, it felt so overwhelming. Link’s hand squeezed Rhett’s twice in a silent question.

“‘M so full, Link. So good,” he was babbling now, unable to stop the words of affection falling from his lips, “Love you so much — can’t believe this. Fuck me.” His hips rolled back against Link’s, and feeling the cock shift inside him slightly had him groaning into the pillow.

Link was breathing hard in between moans, not replying in any way except for letting go of Rhett’s waist to reach down underneath Rhett so he could jerk him off in time with his gentle thrusts. Rhett, however, couldn’t seem to keep quiet. “You feel so good, bo, oh my God…” 

Rhett rolled his hips against Link, adjusting to the feeling of Link’s cock sheathed in him entirely. Rhett couldn’t do much more than moan, mouth hanging open against the pillow, as Link touched him while slowly fucking into him. 

He was not sure where he got the strength, but Rhett found himself quickly glancing at Link over his shoulder. Their hands were still interlocked, resting to the side of Rhett’s hip, and now Rhett could see Link’s face. His pupils were blown wide and he was staring down at the spot where their bodies were connected, mouth agape as he watched Rhett take in his length. The corners of Rhett’s open mouth turned up in a soft smile and Link seemed to sense it, looking over to him and into his eyes, smiling back dreamily — his mouth still hanging open, apparently unable to fully ignore the sensation of Rhett gripping tight around him. 

“Don’t know how I’m holdin’ back, Rhett.” 

Rhett furrowed his eyebrows before leaning his hips forward, feeling Link pull out slightly, and then driving them back, hard. He couldn’t stop the shameless moan that left him, not that he really wanted to, anyway. And it wasn’t like Link didn’t react in the same way, the only thing Rhett didn’t mirror was the surprise on Link’s face.

Link seemed to get the message, because he pulled out slightly before practically ramming back into Rhett, and Rhett all but rejoiced in victory and gratitude. It was ironic, however, that just as Link started to properly fuck him, Rhett felt like making out with Link. He pulled Link in a little by the hand he was holding, and then let go completely before turning to lie on his side, at once feeling empty as he pulled off Link’s cock. Link seemed to get his message and moved to lie behind him, and Rhett twisted his upper body a little so that he could capture Link’s lips with his own. Link’s dick may have had slipped out in the process, but Rhett was adamant on getting it back in as soon as possible. He reached back and grabbed the base of Link’s cock, guiding the head to his hole and pushing back against him. Link’s jaw hung open against Rhett’s and Rhett took the opportunity to lick into his mouth, still slowly sheathing himself. 

Once he felt Link bottom out, Rhett gasped and his mouth separated from Link’s. He closed his eyes, tilting his head back. He could feel Link’s hand on the underside of his thigh — Link picked his leg up and laid it on top of his, holding it in place as he slowly began to fuck up into Rhett. 

Rhett opened his eyes when he felt Link stop, and Link used his hand to pull Rhett’s head down so he could kiss him again. He moved his lips down Rhett’s neck and to his shoulder, muttering praise as he went. “I love you so much, Rhett,” Link said, punctuating it with a kiss to Rhett’s temple, “You look so beautiful, Gosh.”

Rhett smiled at the sweet words but he couldn’t take Link being inside him and not moving. He reached back to entangle his hand with Link’s again, and as he pulled on it a little said, enunciating each word in a way that he expected would either tick Link off or make him laugh, “Link, I need you to  _ fuck me…” _

With their entangled hands resting on Rhett’s hip, and Link’s other hand on the back of Rhett’s head, the only thing Link ended up doing was moving, luckily for Rhett.

Link had only fucked up into him a few times, before among the heat and the cacophony of blissful noises of the room, Rhett opened his mouth to beg for more. “Link, I need it —  _ harder, _ please —  _ fuck,” _ he babbled, pushing his ass back against Link. 

“You sure you can take it?” Link’s voice was soft in his ear, and when Rhett looked at him he was faced with a small smile on Link’s lips, which he subsequently pecked. 

“Mmm,” Rhett hummed eagerly, “Touch me.” He could speak openly at this point, assured that Link was not there to judge how much Rhett needed him.    
Rhett felt Link nod against his shoulder, and Link untangled their hands only to bring them down, dragging his open palm over Rhett’s chest reverently before wrapping both their hands around Rhett’s cock. Link started snapping his hips forward faster, burying himself deeper. Rhett moaned, his head going limp, hanging sideways on the pillow as he enjoyed the dual sensations, giving himself completely over to Link. 

Rhett was lying back and taking it, according to Link, _ “so well.”  _  His boyfriend couldn’t seem to hold back all the adoring words that crossed his mind.

 

"You look so good, Rhett  — you don’t even know. Does it feel as good as when you fuck me? 'm not as thick as you are, but..." Rhett immediately picked up on Link’s insecurities, left hanging openly in the air. 

 

Immediately, Rhett was shaking his head, voice wrecked but fervent. "No, feels so good Link, you don’t even know." He shifted his hips back to feel Link fully inside him once again, their hands still working Rhett’s cock together. Rhett tilted his head and the back of his buzzed head came into contact with Link’s forehead gently. He could hear Link chuckle softly behind him before he pressed a soft kiss to the back of Rhett’s neck in another act of appreciation.

  
Rhett smiled, eyes closed but mouth open, leaning back against Link, sounds coming out unrestrained as he let Link take him. The only thing Rhett seemed to be capable of doing was moaning. Their hands still moved together quickly over his cock and Rhett could feel himself nearing the edge, so he squeezed Link’s hand underneath his and breathed out, “Close, bo. Stop.” 

 

Link must’ve misinterpreted him, because he stopped moving altogether and Rhett huffed and threw himself against Link once more. He heard a chuckle, but Link resumed his thrusts, mumbling against Rhett’s nape. 

 

“Really like it, don’t you?”

 

Rhett just nodded.

 

“You gonna let me see you?” Link asked, pulling out, but only halfway, truly letting Rhett decide. Rhett  _ didn’t _ giggle.    
  
“Mhm,” he hummed before turning his head and pressing his lips to Link’s, then moving away so he could lie down on his back beside Link, looking up at him with a smile. Rhett reached a hand forward, using Link’s hair as a means to pull him in for a loving, leisurely kiss. He hoped that it conveyed his adoration sufficiently.

 

“Gosh,” Link breathed when he pulled away, looking down at Rhett with a smile, shaking his head a little. He didn’t waste time in moving between Rhett’s open legs, shivering in anticipation as he knee-walked forward until he was in front of Rhett with Rhett’s hips splayed open around him. Link nudged his head against Rhett’s hole, leaning down so he could crash their lips together just as he pushed in. 

 

One of Rhett’s hands came to Link’s back immediately, nails scratching down it, just on the edge of harsh. Link practically shudders with the path Rhett’s fingers take. He brought his other hand to tangle in Link’s hair, the back of Link’s neck slightly wet with perspiration. Rhett had his eyes screwed shut, whimpering steadily, his cock flushed and hard against his belly.

  
Link hooked his arms underneath Rhett’s knees and held his legs up as he thrust into him, and the change in angle resulted in Link directly brushing against Rhett’s prostate. Rhett’s breathing was even more laboured, and he exhaled through pursed lips in an attempt to calm himself before another moan ripped out of his throat. 

 

Link leaned down to lick and suck at Rhett’s neck as he pounded into him and Rhett wrapped a hand around his cock, pumping fast, muscles quivering.

 

Rhett looked up at Link through heavy-lidded eyes. “Link,” he whispered, eyes rolling back as his boyfriend fucked up into him in a particularly nice way. 

 

Probably thinking it was too much for Rhett, thinking he went too far, Link pulled back from Rhett’s neck and Rhett could feel Link’s concerned gaze on him, but he didn’t grace him by looking up this time.   
  
“I’m close, man,” Rhett murmured feverishly, breathing hard. “Please don’t stop,” he said, breathless and desperate. It was just on the edge of painful, but he wouldn’t tell Link that — even if Link noticed, and threatened to stop fucking him unless Rhett admitted it.

 

Rhett opened one eye to peek at Link, and caught Link smiling down at him before he pressed his cheek to Rhett’s own and rolled his hips forward. He fucked him hard, as if hellbent on pulling as many sounds from Rhett as he could. 

 

Rhett could feel it coiling in his gut, the pleasure flowing steadily through his body. He groaned loudly before he came hard— toes curling, spilling all over his fingers and belly, all the way up to his chest. 

 

Link was above him, seemingly unblinking as he looked down at Rhett. As Rhett looked back up at him, it was like he could see everything he, himself, was feeling — all the awe and love and need, reflected in Link’s eyes. 

 

Link kept thrusting shallowly, helping Rhett ride out his orgasm, and Rhett couldn’t help but think that Link was holding back for his sake. He knew that when he fucked Link, he couldn’t stop moving until he’d filled him up. Link shifted his hips back slowly and Rhett whined, a hand coming forward to grab at Link’s hip.    
  
“Don’t stop,” Rhett said sternly, though he was out of breath. “You didn’t finish — fuck me,” Rhett ordered, voice rough but soft. He leaned back down, closing his eyes as he waited for Link. 

 

“Goodness, Rhett,” Link breathed as he pushed back in, presumably to pick up where he left off. “Could come from that alone...” he muttered, mostly to himself, but a grin spread across Rhett’s tired face. When his hips came to meet Rhett’s he immediately withdrew only to plunge back in roughly. 

 

Rhett’s closed eyes tightened and a broken moan came from him. He felt like all his nerve-endings were live wires and every movement of Link within him was almost  _ too _ much sensation. He didn’t know how Link handled this. Speaking of Link — he was slower now, pushing into Rhett’s body with slow, deep strokes; back to being careful, probably aware of how Rhett must have been feeling.

 

Rhett wrapped his legs around Link’s hips to push him forward, giving him another non-verbal cue to just let go and use Rhett’s body to get himself off.

 

Overstimulated and extremely sensitive, still feeling the kind of pleasure and love he didn’t know he was capable of feeling, Rhett found himself bringing a hand up to cover his eyes which were threatening to overflow again. 

 

He couldn’t stop the small sniffle that escaped, and Link picked up on it, immediately upon him, nosing the side of his head. “Are you crying?” Link asked, voice strained. Rhett could feel just how hard it was for Link to try and slow down, and Rhett didn’t want him to.   
  
Rhett moved his hand and found Link’s lips with his eyes still closed. “Feels so good, Link,” Rhett said, nodding repeatedly and whimpering as Link picked up his pace again. Link rested his forehead against Rhett’s, kissing his face in a way, though his lips were slack and he seemed to be having trouble doing anything but fucking into Rhett. He got a few rough thrusts in before Rhett could feel heat spill inside of him. 

 

The feeling drew more tears from Rhett, for some reason, and he moved the hand from his face to tangle it in the back of Link’s hair — crashing their lips together roughly. Rhett’s face was red and tear-tracked and he was sure he looked like a mess, but when Link made a move to pull out, he was simultaneously using his thumbs to wipe the tears from Rhett’s cheeks. Rhett whimpered once Link withdrew entirely, feeling full and empty and overwhelmed and nothingness, all at once.

 

Immediately, Link was crawling up and kissing his flushed cheeks, telling Rhett how good he was, how much he loved him, how long he’d wanted to watch Rhett fall apart like that. The taller man didn’t have the energy to feel embarrassed, he just laid back and put his hand on Link’s back, muscles barely keeping his arm in place.

 

Rhett didn’t know where Link got the energy from — he was making Rhett dizzy with how much he flitted about him, kissing him as he praised him. Rhett just lay there, too lazy to get up even though he probably should have, as he felt like what was left of Link inside him was threatening to spill out onto their bedding any moment. 

 

He smiled at Link, pulling him in lazily, and Link folded his arms on top of Rhett’s chest, leaned his chin on his arm, and looked down his nose at Rhett. “You wanna cup of tea, baby?” Link asked softly. 

 

Feeling shy again, Rhett threw his arm over his eyes, hiding his face as he nodded. He could hear Link chuckle beside him before he felt the bed moving, and when he knew Link was off the bed, Rhett peeked out under his arm to look at Link’s retreating form. After Link had come inside him, Rhett had briefly wondered why they’d never tried it like this before — the sight of Link’s behind reminded him why. He closed his eyes and sighed, content, listening to the faint sounds of his baby making him tea. 


End file.
